


To Give Into Temptation

by CloudXMK



Series: Paradise Is Where You Want It To Be [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angst, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Time to switch things up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: An angel and a demon walk into a bar. Everyone knows where this joke is going, but do they really know how it ends?
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Paradise Is Where You Want It To Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893484
Comments: 36
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm churning with too many ideas, SEND HELP! 
> 
> I figured that I wanted to take the age-old trope of one character being an angel and the other being a demon. Guess who is the angel and demon in this one hehehe. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you'd like me to take this fic and run with it.  
> (It might be a bit short though compared to my other fics).

Everyone knew the story of how the world came to be, of how the angels came and how the fall of an angel brought forth the demons, forever pitting demon and angel against one another until the end of time.

But none know of the tale of how another angel allowed himself to fall, not to instigate a war but to gain the freedom to be with the last being that no one expected him to be with except for the few souls in the skies above and the underworld below.

* * *

On the edge of a cliff, a stoic angel stands at guard, watching over the Earth below and its inhabitants as his duty asks of him.

With hair that radiated like liquid gold underneath the bright Sun, such unnatural grey-blue eyes that seemed to shimmer like ice, and powerful white wings that sheen of silver, he was the most handsome among the Angels as he was one of the most strongest. Only Michael the Archangel could overpower him but even then, the Archangel would have trouble taking him down.

Instead of seeking companionship, the lone angel preferred isolating himself from the others. He was a cold being, as frigid as the vast cold space that the stars the Morningstar himself made long ago inhabited.

Rumors of him would spread among the residents of the Heavenly realm. Whispers of all sorts would bespoken of, a few of which the angel had overheard himself. How he was cruel and hateful. That he was probably a demon in disguise. How so very close he was to Falling. That history was bound to repeat itself but this time with him at the helm.

Yet instead of being disheartened of such cruel words, the angel merely ignored them all, not caring of the gossips and rumors of him. He knew his own truth and that was enough.

The Almighty, his Father, knew of this. Thus why He gave him this duty that only required an angel of great power to do. An angel like him.

He had merely smirked when the other angels made an uproar about it. Especially Michael.

The Archangel had vehemently protested that such a duty would be better suited for another, that a duty of such high honor would be sullen by him. But the angel could see right through those pretty words.

As much as the Archangel proclaimed that he would never be like the Morningstar, he was a jealous being. Unfortunately, none of the other angels could see it following him around like sheep. All except for him. _'Pathetic'_ the angel thinks. He wondered if their Father thought the same as he left the Archangel arguing with Him in the throne room.

Suddenly sensing the familiar presence of a demon from down below, the angel’s wings spreads wide and proud. Another demon, another duty to be fulfilled. With a leap, he takes to the air and starts for the mortal realm.

Honing in on the presence, he flies down at a controlled blinding speed that to the human eye he would appear as a comet or a meteorite.

He could sense the presence much clearer now. A city. 

So a demon had decided to make its presence known in a city. It won’t matter. No demon has ever escaped him and this one would be no different.

Landing in an empty alleyway, he shifts his robes into the clothes those humans wear. A simple high-collared black shirt, black pants and boots. Nothing too conspicuous.

Following the trail, he eventually found the one whom he was looking for in a human bar.

Either this demon hadn’t noticed his presence or is just simply stupid. Of all the demons he had hunted, none would dare appear in such a public place. They would hide and slink away in the shadows, in empty homes and abandoned buildings, in thick jungles and forests, in deep dark caves where the light could not penetrate through, to places where only the boldest or, in his opinion, the stupidest human would dare venture into.

Stepping into the bar, there he sees the demon but none of the humans would recognize it as such. Disguised as an ordinary human no older than in his mid-twenties with dark brown hair that seemed to border on spikes at the tips and hazel eyes, the demon nonchalantly drank away laughing and making merry conversation with the humans sitting close by.

It was strange to see a demon attempt to make light-hearted conversation with their prey. The demons he encountered would just attack and kill humans outright but a few did taunt with them, before then consuming them.

He had encountered many of such a bloody scene.

Still, he figured that this demon must be planning on tricking his prey. Lowering their guards before then going in for the kill.

Regardless of the demon’s plan, it would never come to fruition as he will eliminate him by then.

Taking another step towards the demon, the angel then noticed how the demon suddenly tensed before then slowly looking over the back of his shoulder, eyes wide and filled with fear.

So, he could sense an angel.

That just meant this demon was an idiot then.

He watches with cold eyes as the demon launches himself out of his seat and heads for the back, running out through the back door as the human bartender shouts at him to pay for his drinks.

Calmly walking out to the back of the bar, he looks up to see the demon climbing onto the rooftop of an apartment. A chase then?

Might as well put his wings to good use.

Popping out his wings, the angel once again takes flight and chases his prey, easily catching up to the demon. As soon as he was close enough, he summons forth his weapon that he crafted himself.

A broadsword crafted from meteorites’ metal and forged in the heart of a star. Blessed by his angelic blood granting it the power to relinquish demons, angels and humans of their souls.

That was his power. His blood.

With a mighty swing, the sword would have lopped off the demon’s head if it were not for the demon dodging it at the last second.

Now desperate, the demon turned, his human features shifting into his true demonic one. Blue scales started to cover the sides of his face and neck going all the way past the collar of his shirt as curved black horns protruded from his forehead, those hazel eyes becoming blood-red and pupils turning to slits, his human nails extending into claws and teeth sharpening into razor sharp fangs.

“Get away from me!” He roars as he attempts to claw the angel open.

Unperturbed, the angel dodges it and slams the pommel of his sword into the demon’s face, breaking the demon's nose as he was sent flying.

Crashing onto another rooftop with such force it sent dust and cement flying, the demon coughs and groans in pain.

“D-Don’t kill me. Come on, I wasn’t even hurting anyone!” The demon coughs out as blood continued to spill out of his now mending nose.

“I find that hard to believe.” The angel merely spoke, landing right by the demon’s feet.

“It’s the truth! Can’t you read my mind? Don’t you have an angel up there who can?”

“Not my power. And it’s not needed as you demons will only prey on my Father’s creations like the rabid beasts that you are.” The angel said, raising his sword up then, ready to slice the demon’s head off.

“Wait!”

“Enough of your pleas, demon. Prepare to meet your end.”

“Please just wait! I’ll make a deal with you!”

“I don’t make deals with demons.”

“Believe me, this is a good one!”

He didn’t know why he allowed the demon to speak further. Maybe it was to humor himself, seeing how this demon pleaded for his life unlike those he hunted. At least they put up a fight. Perhaps he was just merely bored of how easy it was to catch this demon. “Fine then. You only have twenty seconds to speak of this deal. Starting now.”

Eyes wide, the demon then tells the angel of his deal, “You get to keep an eye on me for one month and I’ll prove to you that I don’t want to harm the humans. And if I mess it up, then you get to kill me. Deal?”

Every fiber of his told him not to take the deal. To just finish the demon off and be done with it.

But… he had been rather bothered of his Father as of late. Of how He wasn’t letting him do his duty.

Ever since he arrived on the scene, fewer demons have surfaced onto the mortal realm out of fear of encountering him. His Father wouldn’t let him enter Hell where he could slaughter thousands if not millions of the wretched beings much to his bewilderment and frustration. If He had done so, the demons would be no more and their war against them would end. So why would his Father prohibit him of such? 

He figured that the Almighty would not mind his missing presence then. Time moves slower in the realms above and below. A month would be but a blink of an eye for them.

“Very well. I will take this deal but if you break it…”

“Yeah yeah, you get to chop my head off.” Pushing himself back up on his feet, the demon introduces himself then.

“I’m Chris. What’s your name?”

“…You have never heard of me?”

“Um… no, not really.” It wasn’t like he was up to date on the news, often getting himself drunk on the intoxicating wine of the hellish realm or sleeping whilst ignoring his duties in the bowels of Hell.

“…Albert.”

“Albert… that’s a nice name you got there.” The demon said with a big grin on his face.

Great. He had to be stuck with a demon but a friendly one at that.

This was indeed very strange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys enjoy the twist in the roles? I had long thought of how an Angel Wesker and a Demon Chris would be like and voila! An idea and a fic was born. 
> 
> So here's the second chapter! How will Albert and Chris get along now that Albert is no longer trying to chop Chris's head off? Considering the centuries of bad blood between them, it might not end well but you never know! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support!

Despite their initial violent meeting, Chris seemed to wave off what had happened earlier without even displaying an single ounce of rage over it.

It was strange. Most demons would still have been furious. Yet this demon just seemed to shrug off what had happened earlier to him as if it was nothing.

What’s even stranger was that this demon didn't even attempt to ignore him just like he was doing. Instead, he seemed to want to strike a friendly conversation towards him.

An angel. A sworn enemy of the insects below.

“So there I was drunk off my rockers and completely naked-.”

“Why are you being so friendly?”

“Huh? What?”

“I asked, why are you being so… friendly?” The blonde angel asks, eye narrowed with suspicion. Was this all some ploy of the demon to lower his guard so he could escape him?

He would have expected that. Instead, what the demon said next only puzzled him more.

“That’s just me. Is it wrong to be friendly?”

_"That did not make any sense at all."_

“You’re a demon.”

“And?” Chris asks, wondering how him being friendly had to do with him being a demon.

“You’re not supposed to be friendly.” Albert responds, crossing his arms over his chest.

That finally irked the demon, which Albert found strange. _"Of all the things that finally upset you, it's me demanding why you're acting so friendly that finally got to you?"_ Albert wonders. Just who in his Father's name is this demon?

“Ah yes, I just want to consume human flesh and drink human blood.” Chris says sarcastically.

“I do not appreciate the sarcasm one bit.” Albert growls, not too happy with the demon’s attitude.

“Not all demons are raving monsters that just want to lay waste to the Earthly realm you know.”

“Not the ones that I have encountered and hunted.”

Rolling his hazel eyes, Chris huffed, “You just haven’t been broadening your horizons.” Was the angel always this insufferable? He had never met an angel before but if they were anything like Albert, he figured that it was a good thing he never ran across one.

Especially if they were going to chop his head off first and ask questions later.

“I don’t have to approach insufferable insects like you.” Albert growls, insulted that a demon would even suggest that. An angel reaching out to learn more of the demon folk? Only when the Heavenly Realm had disappeared perhaps would that ever happen.

 _“Oh great. A haughty angel to boot. Why do I always get the worst luck ever?”_ Chris wonders.

Luck was so finicky with him. Sometimes he counted himself lucky, other times he considered himself completely unlucky. It was like God and Satan were tossing the same coin that is his life and landing on either heads or tails.

“With that attitude, that makes sense.” Chris mumbles.

“You didn’t answer my question, demon.”

“It’s Chris! And like I said, that’s just me. Your friendly neighborhood demon, Chris Redfield.”

Albert was not amused. “I doubt that is even your real name.”

“True. But I’m not one to introduce myself with my true name. Really confuses the humans if I do.”

This baffled Albert. “Why do you reject your true name aside from talking with the humans? You even introduced yourself to me by this false name.”

“I told you. I figured the humans wouldn't even understand what my name is so I made this name up to use whenever I introduce myself to them. I’ve been going by this name I’ve made up for so long that well it’s just habit now.” Chris quickly said. He didn’t feel comfortable elaborating to a complete stranger about the whole deal of hiding behind this human name he chose.

It was a very sore subject and he’d rather not talk about it.

Albert could read the demon easily, figuring that there was something more to the story that the demon claimed. No matter. He figured he could always pry the answers out of him when the time is right.

“Regardless, I think we should head back to my place since well you did ruin the fun night I had now.” Chris said, shifting to his human disguise and leaps over the edge of the rooftop down onto the platform of the fire escape stairwell.

Tucking his wings back in, Albert joins the demon, landing gracefully onto the platform and follows right behind Chris down the flight of stairs that led down to the alleyway. “Strange that you didn’t just leap into the empty hallway before.”

“I don’t go out of my way to exhibit my powers. With how the Earthly realm is nowadays, you never know who is watching.”

The Earthly realm had changed so much since his last visit. Technology had advanced greatly and in such a short span of time no less. It amazes him of how fast the humans were progressing. But with more progress means more difficulty in blending in with the humans.

It was why most of the denizens below had slowed down in their hunts to the top. Too many humans going missing and humanity would know of their existence. If humans were to know of their existence, then it would spell for disaster for everyone.

What that disaster would be, no one knows. Whether it be the angels finally launching one massive assault on them or the humans attempting to find ways to defeat them, it could be anything. No one not even Satan knew. The only one who would know of such a future would be the big Guy up top.

But with less demons climbing upwards, it made the humans lose their fear of them and the angels too.

Nowadays, the humans weren’t as God-fearing nor as terrified of demons as before. They would even crack jokes and even write fictional stories about them which he couldn’t make sense of.

It was clear that the Heavenly Realm and Hell itself were losing their grip on humanity.

“With social media now up and about, anyone would be able to take notice.”

“Social media?”

“Wait. You don’t know what social media is?” Chris asks flabbergasted until he realized who he was talking to.

“Actually, never mind. I shouldn’t be surprised of that.” The demon mutters as he continues down the flight of stairs.

This annoyed Albert. “Whatever do you mean by that?” He spat angrily. Never was he so tempted to just summon his sword and end the demon right here and then.

But he had kept his word. To break one’s word one made would result in catastrophic results for angels. Demons however had the luxury of not worrying over such. The consequences were heavy and endless. From losing your beloved wings to being casted down to the bowels of Hell, not one angel suffered the same.

He had witnessed it first-hand during the War. Watched as those angels who swore their loyalty to their Father break their word and suffered for it.

He had been a young angel then, still naïve and innocent, until the War changed him and he witnessed such brutality that would forever scar him for all eternity.

Even to this day.

“I’m just saying you wouldn’t understand what social media is anyways. But I can show it to you.” Chris offered. Finally reaching the last platform, he climbs down the ladder and lands on his feet easily.

“Here.” He says, pulling out the phone he recently got.

“…Since when did you get a phone and learn to use it?” Albert asks. He had seen the humans use it but never paid much attention to their little devices. He simply found it a waste of time when he had a duty to keep the Earthly realm safe.

“Before you showed up. That was like… maybe two hours ago?”

“Two hours ago?” The angel questioned, still finding it hard to believe. He wasn’t blind when he saw how long those humans would remain stuck in those stores where they sold their little devices and just looking completely frustrated and even letting their unrestrained anger loose at the ones helping them.

Truly pathetic of them in his opinion.

“…Okay I stole it.” Chris admits, looking a tad sheepish.

“I knew it.” Albert growls.

“Look I didn’t hurt anyone okay!? I just pickpocketed it before he could even catch a glimpse of me!”

“And why should I believe you?” Albert snarls, holding his palm out ready to summon forth his sword once more.

“You angels have sharp senses right? Including a sharp sense of smell? I mean we demons came from you angels so why don’t you take a sniff of it? See if you can smell any human blood on it! That’ll prove my innocence!” Chris suggests, retreating a bit as he held out the phone to the angel.

Taking the phone, Albert holds the phone up to his nose and takes a sniff. To his surprise, there was not a single scent of human blood on it.

“You were telling the truth…” He mumbles, unable to believe that a demon was telling the truth.

Demons have always lied and manipulated their hapless victims. Yet, this one demon didn’t do so. All this time, he thought he knew everything about demons. And now just by one measly demon, he found that he was at a complete loss.

Lost. Ice ran up his spine as he remembered how lost he once was and at the mercy of his tormentors. So utterly lost that he could not defend himself.

He hated to be reminded of that.

He hated it.

“So… do you want me to show you what social media is?”

The only answer he got was the phone coming straight for his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be my best chapter despite attempts of re-editing it and proof-reading it. I still do hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. More shenanigans as usual between Albert and Chris and more to come in the future chapters.

“That fucking hurt, you know.” Chris grumbles as he leads the angel back to the place he was staying in, rubbing his sore cheek. It was a miracle that the phone hadn't broke from the force. Although the demon couldn't say the same for his still healing cheek. "You broke my cheekbone!" 

“You’ll heal quickly. You’re a demon for crying out loud.” 

“Just because I’m a demon doesn’t mean I don’t feel pain.” Chris complains. 

“Do you always whine this much?” The blonde says exasperatedly. Great. The so-called friendly demon also just happened to be a whiny bastard too. 

“I do not whine!” Chris stammers out. 

"Then shut up." 

That finally got the demon to quiet down although Chris wasn't still too happy of having a phone thrown at his face. 

“You’re lucky that the phone didn’t break. It’s one of those pricey ones too.”

“Do I look like I care about a device that the humans are obsessed with?” Albert asks, wondering why in Father’s name a demon would need one of those little devices. "Why do you even need a 'phone'?" 

“Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not all-seeing like the top dog up there. I need this to access the Internet through it so that I can find all the good bars close to where I live. Do you have any idea how many bars there are in this city?”

“No. And I do not care.”

“…You really need to unwind a bit there, Albert.”

Grabbing Chris by the collar of his shirt, Albert pulls the demon in and snarls, “YOU do not have any right to say on how I choose to live my life.” 

“Okay okay!” Chris says, with his hands raised in an attempt to placate the angel. Wordlessly, the angel then releases Chris letting the demon scurry a bit faster ahead of him whilst he watched him from behind with cold eyes. 

Eventually, the two of them reached the place where Chris was living in for the time being. It was a pretty mediocre apartment with just the right amount of security that would stop break-ins. But not even their security would be able to stop their supernatural guests from breaking in. 

Leading Albert to the alleyway behind the apartment to a spot where neither humans nor security cameras could see them, the demon then points his finger up to the topmost level of the building with a huge grin on his face.

“So I live up there in the penthouse. It’s been empty since last year so don’t worry about any humans coming up there.” Chris says, quite proud of himself. It was far better than the usual places he would hole himself up in all because he just managed to resurface at the right spot at the right time. If he hadn't, no doubt he would not have heard of the residents of the apartment mentioning about the empty penthouse. “You think you could reach up there without attracting any atten-?”

Before Chris could even finish, Albert's wings were out in full force nearly smacking the demon in the face. With a flap of his powerful wings, the angel takes to the air and sped straight for the penthouse leaving an annoyed demon down below. 

“Hey! Careful!” But it seemed that the angel hadn't heard him. Or Chris figured that the angel was just blatantly ignoring him.

Mumbling of how much of a prick his guest was under his breath, the brunette starts to muster and focus all his strength into his legs down to the soles of his feet. Muscles bunched and ready to spring, Chris then leaps and soars through the air right for the penthouse at such high speeds that to the naked eye, the person may have figured it was just a hallucination.

Such were the perks of being a demon.

Despite his wariness of using his abilities, Chris would still find use of them from time to time. This being the few occasions as he figured that the humans would ask too many questions if he tried to introduce himself and take the penthouse through the normal human means. Plus this was way more fun and he got to stretch his legs out too. 

Reaching his destination, the brunette grabs a firm hold on the railing of the balcony and pulls himself over it deftly, re-joining the angel whom now had his wings tucked into his back and out of sight once more.

“Could you next time give me a warning before you poke your wings out at my face? You could have bowled me over from those feathery limbs of yours.” Any lesser being would probably have broken bones from the power of those wings.

“You would be fine. And it would be your own doing for not paying attention to your surroundings.” Albert commented without a hint of emotion.

The demon was tempted to argue more but he figured it wouldn’t do any good. Might as well just move on and show the angel his humble abode. “Anyways, just come on in. Make yourself at home.”

Slipping into the apartment through the balcony doors he had kept open earlier, Chris flicked the switch on nearby bathing the whole residence under a soothing warm light allowing Albert to get a better glimpse of the whole apartment unit.

It was a simple enough but nifty place. Simple white and blue colors lined the whole place with just the necessary furniture needed to fill it in. Clean, fresh air unlike the stale, polluted air below rolled in through the open balcony doors making the whole apartment less stifling. Strange that a demon would take to a place that is antithesis of its existence. Demons preferred dark and isolated places not... this. 

“So what do you think?” Chris asks, leaning against the white marble counter with a huge proud grin on his face. 

“Hm. It would do for now.” Albert replies. “How did you find this place?”

“When I emerged from Hell, I ended up in the alleyway behind this residence. That’s when I overheard from some of the human residents about the empty penthouse. Seems that the owner was on vacation and I figured why not check the place out.”

Every fiber of Albert's being told him to press on and interrogate the demon further but he paid no heed to it when he couldn’t smell a single drop of human blood anywhere in the empty home. Once again, it would seem the strange demon was telling the truth. 

“I find it odd that you would go for a place like this.”

The grin that was on the demon’s face dropped and he sighs heavily knowing fully well where this was going. “Is it because I’m a demon?”

“Yes.”

“Do you really have a stereotype of us demons? It’s getting quite annoying.”

“Most demons I encountered often attempt to reside in dark and isolated areas where they can hide and blend in so that they may be able to sneak up on and trap their helpless victims.”

“I’ve already had my fill of living in Hell. What’s the point of coming up here in the first place if not to escape from the dark and claustrophobic realm below ?” Chris groans, mildly irritated over the angel's presumption of all demons. Pushing himself off the marble counter, he heads straight for the bathroom much to the angel's alarm. 

“Where are you going?” Albert demands. Was the demon attempting to run?

“To take a shower and get myself cleaned up. That chase of ours left me all sweaty and I hate the feeling of clothes sticking onto me. Just… wait for a bit or do whatever you usually do when you’re on your own.” Chris says much to the bewilderment of the blonde. 

An demon taking a bath? Now the angel figured that surely he must be dreaming. 

But angels can't dream. Those fanciful dreams were reserved for the humans that remain non-satisfied of their lives. He and the angels were above those flawed creations of their Creator. 

This was all happening in real time. 

“Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be back.”

“How can I be sure you won’t run?”

“Then sit here and just keep watch? Honestly, I figure you would know if I do run.” Without giving the angel another opportunity to comment any further, Chris slips into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it.

A door was by no means a barrier against a powerful angel but at least it would be able to give him a semblance of privacy.

Discarding his clothes, the brunette heads into the shower and turns on the water to the point it was scalding to the skin. Not that it bothered him much. Being a denizen of Hell, he was used to such fiery temperatures. Letting the water pour over his head and shoulders, he wonders if the deal he had made in his panic was a great one.

While it did save his skin then, now he was saddled with a frustratingly stubborn angel whom just couldn’t sit back and relax for a bit.

Unlike him whom just wanted to live his best life without a care in the world, Albert there just wanted to follow all the rules which he just found utterly annoying. 

Hell, he figured that the angel would probably stop him from going to the bars and just throwing himself into the crazy party that is the life of the humans. 

Then it hit him. Like a light bulb, an idea suddenly sparked in his head. What if he showed Albert what the Earthly realm can offer? Maybe that would get that huge stick out of his ass then.

Yes, that would work.

He just knows it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy! Sorry for this late update! But I had to work on my thesis and now its all come to fruition! I'm graduating with my Master's degree! It's been a wild two years but I am thankful to have reached this far! 
> 
> Now that I have more free time, I'll be working on my this fic and my other WIPs! And also I came across some songs that inspired me to write more so here's this new chapter for this fic! This chapter will reveal a slight peek into who Albert and Chris are but just a peek. Hope you enjoy it!

Yeah no, it clearly did not work at all. He should have known better. Why would he even kid himself about this?

He had tried to show what the humans and their realm could offer to the angel yet Albert either ignored them all or deemed them worthless of his time.

Imagine deeming ice-cream worthless. ICE-CREAM! Then again, Albert did throw out the false accusation that he probably poisoned it which probably made him not want to eat it…

No, that can’t be it! He had offered vehemently to pay for any flavor of ice-cream that the angel would want WITHOUT even touching it but Albert had still refused it outright.

Three days. Three days and it always ended with Albert dismissing everything!

Nothing in the Earthly realm would capture his interest.

Not the various delicious foods that humans would cook up, not the strong alcohol they would serve in bars and lounges, not the beautiful landmarks the humans had crafted with their own hands, and not even the nightclubs that would rave on throughout the night.

Instead, the angel opted to hover close by and watch him like a hawk. Unfortunately for Chris, it would scare away the humans he had attempted to make small talk with.

He was starting to lose it.

Albert was an enigma.

Not once had he seen the angel relax nor allow himself to indulge in his wants.

He was no close to figuring Albert out than when he first met him.

But just as he was about to give up hope, it happened out of the blue. The mask that Albert wore cracked slightly but it was enough and he finally got to see the person behind the cold mask.

It had happened one night after the angel had ruined what was supposed to be a great time in the brand new nightclub that had taken the whole city by storm. With resignation and frustration, Chris decided to leave the nightclub earlier than usual alongside Albert and they had been walking down the slightly busy streets with the annoyed demon at the helm when they passed by the orchestra hall in the heart of the city.

Soft tunes of a piano drifted onto the streets from the orchestra hall making the angel freeze suddenly in his tracks.

At first, Chris didn’t notice until he realized he didn’t hear the trekking footsteps behind him. Turning around, he sees the angel standing there quietly like a statue with a faraway look on his face. “Albert? Hey, what’s wrong?” Chris asks, wondering why the angel suddenly stopped.

That’s when he noticed the wisps of longing in those cool blue eyes.

“Albert?”

In the blink of an eye, the mask was back again before Chris could even ask more. “Everything’s fine. Let’s just get going.” The blonde murmurs.

“But-.”

“Didn’t I tell you to get going?” The angel snaps, his eyes now flashing with rage, making Chris wince a bit. Without another glance at the brunette, the angel passes by the demon as he attempts to push back the wistful memories of a time long ago back into the deep, dark corners of his mind.

A time when he was young and still ever so innocent.

A time when his hands were used to create not destroy.

A time when he hadn’t suffered at the hands of those he once trusted.

A time when he hadn’t been forced to fight in the War and had not yet accepted the duty he was given by his Father.

But Chris was sharper than he let on. He may act the blubbering fool but he wasn’t ignorant. He could see how the angel’s shoulders seemed to be lined with tension and how Albert seemed to start walking faster ahead of him in an attempt to get away from the orchestra hall. 

The angel had always walked behind him to keep watch of him. Never in front of him.

The demon just couldn’t believe it. For a second, Chris saw the person beneath the mask. Not the angel tasked on murdering demons but a living, breathing being with his own wants.

It was clear that music held a special place in the heart of the angel. So why wasn’t he up there in the Heavenly realm playing the divine instruments that the elder demons below would speak of in longing?

He never knew what they were nor what they sounded as he was born from the depths of Hell.

All he knew from what they told of him was that they were unlike anything that he would ever hear. That the music that the humans played would pale in comparison to them.

He wished he could hear them but alas he was not a part of the Heavenly realm.

He wasn’t one of the angels that fell long ago and transformed into the demons that are of today. Truth be told, he didn’t even know how he came about. All he remembered was waking up in the fiery pits on his side naked and surrounded in a circle of elder demons.

All of them had whispered then, **‘The perfect weapon.’**

He didn’t understand what they meant. In fact, it was all just a blur to him. Like a veil of darkness was laid over his memories until a few centuries ago when it was lifted. Only when the veil was pulled back did he finally wake up from the strange dream he was in to see an elder demon looming over him and ordering him to get up.

**‘Your training begins now!’**

Without even giving him time to recollect himself, the elder demons proceeded to teach him everything affirming each lesson with pain if he did not pay any heed. It started first about the worlds and their inhabitants. About the hellish realm that was his home, the Earthly realm above and the Heavenly Realm that encompassed the skies and beyond that.

Next, they taught him to fight, to strategize and to torment the damned souls but they could never teach him to revel in the hatred and blood-lust that they gleefully took in.

Even with the cruel and terrible punishments that they hurled onto him, they could never get him to change. All it did was make him rebel against them.

Time and again he would defy them, going upwards to the realm of the humans and indulged in his wants without a care in the world. He would befriend the humans knowing how much it irritated the elder demons whom only saw them as prey.

He saw the humans differently however.

Foolish and cruel. Yet wise and compassionate. Destroyer but also creator.

The elder demons call them weak. But all he saw was their strength, a strength that only they could have. To be free and allowing themselves to forge their own paths. 

It’s why he came to admire them, even respect them for that.

It was why he strive to be like them.

He wanted to show Albert that he could be like these humans. To let himself accept what he truly wanted and make his own decisions instead of falling in line like a good little soldier. And now that he knew what the angel wanted, he wasn’t going to let it slip away. 

“Hey Albert, do you mind if I take you to this place just for a short bit before we head back home? You’re going to enjoy it.”

“I doubt it.”

“Trust me. You are really going to enjoy it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took awhile but hey here we are! So will Albert get to indulge in his wants? Or will Chris fail in his task of tempting the angel? Read on to find out and let me know what you guys think!

“What… is this place?”

“A live music bar! It just opened up recently. Not only do they serve exceptionally good drinks and food but they also let local folks around here perform on stage too.”

“…But why are we here?” Albert asked, confused of this strange place. The angel couldn’t make sense as to why the demon had brought him here. While it wasn't the typical nightclub that the demon frequents, it was no different. While the music was pleasant enough to the ear, the alcohol reeking from a couple of the humans whom were stumbling about in a drunken stupor made his stomach churn. 

He found it frankly disgusting of how the humans had no sense of self-control nor any self-respect to allow themselves to sink to such lowly behavior.

“I figured that you would want to perform. They’re the few live music bars open in this city that have a piano and a nifty one too.”

Just as Chris expected, the angel wasn’t pleased. “What? No definitely not!” Albert protested. He shouldn’t be here fooling about and he shouldn’t have let this demon drag him here.

_‘But you want to. How long has it been since you placed your fingers on the keys of a piano? How long has it been since you crafted music instead of taking on a sword in its stead?’_ An soft inner whisper fleeted through his thoughts.

Never had the temptation been this great nor this overwhelming.

All those centuries of training, he thought that he had rid all temptation from within him. But as the soft notes of the lively song kept on playing from inside the music bar, the tempting urge to play rose ever higher.

“Just this once, Albert. You never know if you’ll ever get this chance again.” Chris says, attempting to persuade the angel to give into his deepest desire.

“Just this once and that’s it. If you do this, I promise I won’t drag you to the nightclubs or any other place you deem unsavory anymore.”

_‘Take it. Seize it. You won’t ever have this opportunity ever again and we both know how much you wish to use those hands to create instead of destroy.’_

As much as he tried to fend off the temptation, as much as he tried to not let the inner voice inside him win, he was losing the battle. The urge was just too great.

So he lets it win. He knows he would hate himself for this later but at this point he didn’t care. With the soft tunes and the sweet persuasive words of the demon, how could he not accept it?

“Fine. Just this once.”

“Great! Come on, we’re up next in line.” Chris says, grabbing the angel’s hand and dragging him into the live music bar then.

Albert’s heart starts to pound as they entered the live music bar. As soon as he steps foot into it, he saw the object of his desire.

A sleek black piano on a small stage in the center of the bar being played by a human. It was clear that the human was talented but he didn’t have the long centuries of experience like he did.

“Go on. Just wait by the stage until he’s done.” Chris says, pushing Albert towards the side of the stage.

“W-Wait!”

“Don’t be so nervous! I’m sure you’ll do great.” Chris encourages him.

How long has it been since he had an encouraging voice tell him to play more? Albert couldn’t even remember. All the angels above have either stopped or forgotten that he had once played. Only his Father remembered but He would not let him. His duty was first above all else and this is what he had sworn to do.

But the walls he had crafted so elegantly all these centuries fell like a ton of bricks in seconds. 

He knew his Father had eyes on everything in this world and no doubt he was watching him now.

Would he send a sign to showcase his fury? Dread filled him. Yet the temptation still called to him, telling him to forget about his Father, the angels and his duty.

_‘Let who you truly are be free.’_

As the last note was played and the human steps away, he heads up onstage focusing only on the grand piano.

Planting himself on the wooden bench, he stares down at the white and black keys with his fingers hovering over them still hesitant to even touch them.

“Go on! Just play, Albert.” Chris encourages him more, stoking the flames of temptation within him even more.

Gently settling his fingers on the keys, Albert shivers feeling as if he had committed the ultimate sin. But as he slowly starts to play, that guilt and regret was slowly washed away by a sense of joy and excitement. It was so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time.

He played deftly and with ease as if he had never stopped playing all these centuries, entrancing the whole bar and its patrons including the demon that stood to the side of the stage.

Never had Chris expected to hear such a beautiful song. It had a sense of mystery and other-worldliness that seemed to soothe of warmth which soaked deep into his bones comforting him and easing all his worries and fears.

Was this what the angels above play like? And if they could just elicit such a reaction from him with a human-crafted instrument, he could not imagine what would happen to him if he would to ever hear them play with their own specially crafted instruments.

Albert continued to play, letting the memories he held move him. The joy, the excitement, he could not help but smile. He lets the notes fly free and as his performance comes to a close, the whole bar stood up in thunderous applause jolting him out of his world.

For a moment he couldn’t recall where he was until he remembered then.

Stepping down, he heads over to where Chris stood by. “That was… really something else, Albert.” He said applauding the angel. “I’ve never heard of such music before.”

“It’s only meant for those in the Heavenly realm to hear.” He mumbles. That somehow made Chris smile sadly.

“Ah of course. I’m not surprised of that.”

“But… you were an angel before a demon. Surely you would have heard of them before you fell?” Albert asks, confused of this.

“Well… it’s a long story. But I’m glad that you finally allowed yourself to indulge a bit. You’re clearly very talented Albert and it would be a shame to let it go to waste.” Chris says in an attempt to change the subject before then turning to head for the bar. He really didn’t want to share more about his life story but he knew the angel would find ways to pry it out of him.

Albert was stubborn, just as stubborn as him. He figured he might as well get himself a stiff drink before they would eventually talk.

Watching the demon walk away, Albert wonders what the demon meant by that. Demons came from the angels that fell simple as that. Yet this demon was hiding something.

Now suspicious once more, he puts on the mantle of the sworn duty he held as a warrior and a hunter once more. Whatever the demon was hiding, he would attempt to seek answers of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologize for the delay. I was hit with this massive writer's block and I had some stuff to do in my life. But I finally did it! Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think of it!

It was nearing midnight by the time they returned to the empty apartment.

Chris had opted to sit out on the balcony of the apartment instead needing time to himself for a bit. As he settled on the floor of the open balcony, he takes in the cool air that brushes against his cheeks and watches the stars that were shining bright in the black sky.

They hadn’t talked at all on the way back and Chris was glad for that.

He needed all the time he still had left to muster up what he would say to the angel. 

Yet, he knew it wasn’t enough for what was about to come.

Minutes felt like hours but eventually just as he predicted, Wesker came looking for him. He felt rather than heard the angel approach and stand behind him. Strangely, Albert hadn't start firing any questions at him as if he was giving him a chance to begin.

That was quite surprising considering how the angel before seemed to encroach on his privacy before and not give a damn. 

“I figure that you’re here to ask me of my deepest, darkest secrets?” The demon sighs, taking out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and holding it in between his fingers.

“…Yes.”

Lighting the cigarette, the demon takes in a deep inhale of it before then exhaling out a great puff of smoke letting the nicotine course through his veins in an attempt to calm his nerves. “Then ask away. I have nothing to hide.” He says neutrally despite what he felt.

But Albert could sense he was treading on territory that he had no business in. Even with how the demon seemed to act so aloof and calm, he could see how Chris’s fingers trembled slightly as he brings the cigarette to his lips and how his shoulders were lowered as if a great weight was on his shoulders.

For the first time, he seemed to hesitate. _“Why am I hesitating? Why should I care? He’s just a demon nothing more.”_

But a demon that encouraged him no less to let him engage fully and freely of his talent when he had buried it and kept it idle.

Even though he hated himself for letting himself fall into such temptation, he won’t deny that had been the happiest he had been since the War.

Perhaps he felt like he owed the demon? But why should he? It was just a momentary sense of joy. Nothing more.

“Why the hesitation? I’m sure you’re dying to ask.” Chris asks.

“…I can sense you’re uncomfortable if I do ask.”

“No shit, I’m uncomfortable. You’re essentially going to ask me to spill my life story to you, an angel whom tried to kill me initially. And of which I have no intention of sharing with anyone.”

“Then why offer the opportunity to let me question you of such?”

Taking another deep inhale of his cigarette, Chris sighs, “Because you’re bound to find ways to pry them from me. Might as well just tell you now from my own terms.”

This was his chance. He could finally get the answers he wanted. Yet, he still hesitated. _“Why can’t I just ask him? What… What is this that I am feeling?”_ It felt like a great weight was on his heart. But he wasn’t supposed to be ill. He was an angel, one of his Father’s greatest creations, a being not meant to be plagued by those illnesses that the humans would face in their short lives. 

Somehow, he recollected passing by a group of angels speaking of how the humans they’ve met right at the Gates were full of guilt. Whispering of how they could sense this weight like a great stone laid over their hearts.

It hit him then.

Guilt.

It was guilt that he was feeling.

This was an earth-shattering revelation to him. Why he should he feel such a human emotion for a demon? A denizen of Hell that he had no qualms of erasing from the realms?

He had interrogated and tortured the numerous demons he hunted to the point of eternal death not caring of their pleas for mercy but when it came to this one demon, he just seemed to be unable to do so.

“I am… I am somehow finding myself unable to question you of such secrets if you wish to not say more on it.” The angel mutters.

“What?” Chris asks, stunned as he turns to look at the angel unable to believe what he had just heard. Was this the same angel that had threatened to kill him at first sight or was this just a doppelganger? What was even going on anymore?

“I said that if you wish to keep your secrets private then so be it. I will not question you more on it.” The angel says a tad bit louder. “Do not make me repeat myself again.” He adds in shooting a half-hearted glare at the demon.

“I… I… Thank you.” Chris mutters, moving to watch the stars once more as he tries to process what had just happened. Once again, Albert had managed to surprise him. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever think that an angel like Albert would take into consideration of his feelings.

It was just utterly unimaginable to even think of but then again, he hadn’t expected to be roommates with an angel.

Probably no one in the realms above and below would have seen this coming.

“You should stop breathing that awful thing. Smells dreadful.” Albert mutters.

Ah there he is. The angel he knew.

“Yeah yeah.” Chris chuckles. “I’ll be fine. Plus I’m smoking outside so don’t worry about the cigarette smoke stinking up the apartment.”

That had gotten him a swat to the head in response.

* * *

Since that night, their relationship became much more amicable than before. 

While Albert was still a stick in the mud, he was much more approachable and seemed more inclined to strike up a conversation with Chris albeit they were short and straight to the point. Not to mention, he was more embracing of his desires and more willing to try the new things that the Earthly realm could offer.

The brunette had nearly yelled out a victory cry when he finally convinced Albert to try some ice-cream. Apparently, the man was addicted to plain vanilla but it made sense.

A simple but very delicious flavor. Fitting for an angel like him. And no it wasn’t just because of the color. 

The angel seemed to enjoy the simplest things. Be it a stroll in the park or the beach, taking in the sights of the city from high up perched on the top of a building, or just simply having a nice cup of hot tea. He was never one for the night life unlike Chris.

But even if he wasn’t too keen of the nightlife, so long as it wasn’t too noisy nor crowded, Albert was a tad more willing to join with him at the bar. Another win for him.

But what was even more surprising was that Albert had started to open up ever so slightly towards the humans. Even more surprising was that he managed to get along pretty well with a medical student named Rebecca. They had been at the bar one night then with Chris drinking away whilst Albert sat on the seat next to him when they noticed a man advancing too closely towards an young woman whom looked very uncomfortable.

Albert had stepped in, scaring the man away whilst Chris took the young lady aside and helped to calm her down.

Just like that, after a few drinks, they became fast friends with Albert being quite impressed of the human’s intellect and enjoying many conversations with her that it even made Chris feel a little left out.

By the end of the night, Chris had exchanged numbers with the young woman and they promised to meet up again some time to chat and just hang around.

Days flew by and before they knew it, it was already in the middle of the month. Time flew by so fast that they hadn’t realized it until Chris pointed it out after checking the calendar on his phone.

“Surprising that you hadn’t chopped my head off in all this time.” Chris jokingly says, poking fun at the angel.

“I just grew to tolerate your presence.” The blonde snorts.

“Really? Or do you just like having me around?”

“Enough.”

“Okay okay, I’ll quit it.” The brunette laughs. “Still, it’s quite a miracle. So how about we go and celebrate this milestone by going to the harbor? I heard there’s a new ice-cream parlor and their ice-cream is to die for.”

“I doubt the ice-cream would be something that would make mortals die over.”

“It’s just an exaggeration, Albert! So, what do you say?”

“…Maybe just this once.” The angel mumbles.

“Great! Let’s get going!” Chris says, running straight for the balcony and with a mighty leap, soars through the air to land onto the rooftop of the neighboring apartment.

Sighing, Albert followed suit. Unlike him, Chris just couldn’t sit still but then again if it were not for the exuberant demon, he would never had the chance to learn what the Earthly realm could offer.

And there was just so much. Never did he think the humans could create so much. All his long life he had always looked down upon them as insects, not worthy of his Father's grace nor mercy. But his opinion of them was slowly changing. And it was all because of Chris. 

Spreading his wings out, Albert takes flight into the evening sky and swoops down, grabbing Chris by the shoulders without any warning and taking him into the air.

“H-Hey! What are you doing!?” Chris yells, his heart hammering wildly inside his chest. While he wasn’t afraid of heights, the unexpected take into the air scared the hell out of him.

“Figured it would be faster for us to get to the harbor this way.”

“Then warn me before you do so! Don’t just grab me out of the blue!”

“Would you rather I drop you now?”

“Wha- NO! Just… Just fly, you dumb bird.” The brunette grumbles.

“What did you just say?”

“N-Nothing!” Chris stammers out, his heart quickening. While he won’t die from falling a great height, it would hurt. A lot. And he wasn’t planning on testing it.

“That’s what I thought.” Albert said with a taunting smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a little moment between Albert and Chris and oh boy, an uninvited guest is going to show up. Trouble is brewing and it's gonna get ugly. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter before the storm in the next one!

Well, the demon was right on one thing.

The ice-cream was to ‘die’ for.

Sitting by the docks and letting the cool sea breeze brush them gently as they enjoyed their ice-cream, the two of them watches the sun setting across the dark blue expanse of the ocean in friendly silence.

It was all rather strange Albert had to admit. If someone were to tell him that he would be here sitting by the side of a demon, Albert would have probably laughed in their face. How things seemed to have changed in the blink of an eye.

Although he still despised demons, he found that he no longer felt that sense of disgust around Chris. In fact, the demon was unlike any demon he had ever met. He didn’t typically act aggressive like the demons he would hunt nor went out of his way to hunt down the humans let alone hurt them.

In fact, he acted more as a human rather than a demon. Enjoying life and just taking one day at a time without a care in the world.

Add in how he seemed eager to introduce him to the world of the humans and what they could offer. Before, he wouldn’t have entertained it at all. However now, ever since he gave into his desires, he found that he wanted more.

Even though a part of him still protested against him letting his desires win him over, he no longer fought back against it. Rather he would accept whatever Chris had to show him.

Slowly, his opinions of the humans as these insufferable, bumbling morons began to change. While some of them were cruel and undeserving of his Father’s mercy, there were many more that were compassionate and talented.

From their ability to play music to crafting the most delicious of ice-cream, to watching them treat others with kindness and respect, he learned first-hand why his Father cared about them and wished for them to live in this world that he created.

A shame the other angels above and the demons below could never see this.

“It’s real nice just hanging out here with you eating ice-cream, Albert.” Chris says as he takes another bite of his chocolate ice-cream.

That was… quite pleasant to hear surprisingly. “Truly? You seemed to be super jumpy around me when we first met.”

“Well, like you said there. When we FIRST met. But now that we’ve finally gotten to know the other better, I seem to get a better idea of who you are.”

“Do you?” The blonde asks, raising a questioning eyebrow to that.

“I know you like vanilla ice-cream. I know you like playing the piano. I know you like flying. I know what ticks you off to. Like me talking on and on until you get really irritated.”

“Hm. At least you got something right.”

“Although… that’s just the tip of the iceberg. I never really got to know what you were doing up there before we met. Aside from you know, hunting demons.”

That somehow seemed to upset the angel. “I’d rather not talk much of it.”

Turning to look at the blonde, Chris could see the angry tension now etched on the angel’s face and how his lips thinned into a straight line. But what concerned him was those blue pools. No longer did they shimmer with a calm happiness but rather clouded grey like the dark clouds during a heavy storm.

It was clear that Albert wasn't ready to talk about his past and perhaps had his own secrets to keep.

“I can understand that.” Chris says sympathetically.

That struck a nerve for Albert. “How would you know?” He questions the demon a tad harshly.

Chris merely took it in stride, not flinching from the angel’s change in mood. “You’re not the only one with a past here, Albert.” He says with a sad smile.

It was like lightning had struck him. How Chris looked uncomfortable and stressed despite his best attempt to keep up a calm appearance. How could he have forgotten that night? Guilt once more rose up and piled up in Albert’s soul. “I apologize. I did not mean to snap at you.”

“It’s fine. I figured it’s a sensitive topic. Plus you don’t exactly know of my life since I never shared it with you.” The demon shrugs.

Tension replaced the amicable silence then filling the space between them. 

Suddenly, Chris spoke up after taking another bite of his ice-cream. “I can’t remember much of my past. I only remember waking up surrounded by the elder demons and then nothing again. Like a veil of darkness had fallen over my memories and I was in a half-asleep state. It was only a few centuries ago that it was lifted and I awoke to an elder demon telling me that my training would begin immediately on the spot.” Chris finally speaks, exhaling out a shaky breath. It was clear that this was clearly very upsetting for the demon.

The puzzle was now finally coming together. It all made sense as to why Chris mentioned he wished he could hear the heavenly instruments above. Waking up in Hell was his only first memory not of Heaven. But why is the question.

“You don’t have to continue, you know.”

“I figured since we’ve known each other for a bit, might as well tell you. I trust you, Albert.”

Albert couldn’t believe his ears. A demon trusts him? An angel? His sworn enemy?

“They say I am a demon yet they treat me as something greater than one. As if they expected me to play this grand role. Whatever this role is, I don’t even know what it is.” Chris continues.

“I figured out long ago that I’m not like you. Nor like the demons. Whenever I choose not to go down the path they set me on, they would beat me and torture me. It only made me rebel against them and I always come up here to escape them.”

His ice-cream now forgotten, Chris watches the humans playing at the beach nearby, feeling a twinge of envy.

“The humans, they get to choose their own fate. I wanted that more than anything in this world and that’s why I came up here numerous times even if I were to be dragged back down again.”

Unbeknownst to Chris, Albert was going through his own internal battle after hearing of all this.

All Albert ever knew was to be dictated by fate and by his Father. Yes, he accepted the duty that was given to him wholeheartedly. But his first love was always to create the hymns and songs that would grace the halls of the Heavenly realm.

It was his fate to befallen with such a heavy duty no questions asked. There would be no time for him to go back to the way his life used to be. Not after emerging from the War scarred but alive. As much as a small part of him wished for it be so, he had long since accepted it. His old life was dead that was most certain. 

But did he truly accept it with his whole being and soul if he was so easily tempted? Had he mistaken his surrender of his previous role for acceptance?

As he watches the humans prance and laugh without a care in the world, without a single worry of their fates beyond their current lives, he felt it too.

Envy curling in the pit of his soul.

Was this what the Morningstar felt? No. He hated the humans more so than him. While he initially found them annoying, he never outright despised them like the Morningstar did.

It was why the Morningstar fell in the first place.

Still it felt unnatural to him. He was an angel, his Father’s mighty hunter. He should not be envious, he should not have desires or temptations.

But that fall had already started days ago when he first set his fingers on the smooth keys of a piano. He knew this deep down in his heart.

And he isn’t the only one to know of this. 

“How you’ve truly fallen, Albert. Father is so disappointed in you.” A familiar, irksome voice spoke from behind him.

Whirling around and getting onto his feet, Albert snarls when he sees the person standing before him with that smirk he hated so much.

“Michael.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing action scenes is hard but I did my best and hope you guys can vision it. Its full of angst and oh boy, a dark secret of Chris is revealed. Wonder what it is? Read on to find out!

"Took me some time to find you." The archangel spoke, dropping his smirk to be replaced with a disapproving frown. 

It was like time seemed to have come to as stop around them as the two angels glared at each other, neither of them backing down even for a moment.

“What are you doing here, Michael?” Albert snarls, full of loathing and contempt for the archangel.

“Did you not think that Father would not notice of your missing presence? And of all the reasons of your missing presence, I find you here around this… monster.” The archangel said, shifting his icy glare at the brunette right by Albert’s side making the hair on the back of Chris’s neck stand on end.

This was the archangel, the General of the Heavenly Army, Michael himself. He knew that if he and Michael were to fight, no doubt that the archangel would win. Concern then flooded him. If he can’t beat the archangel, how would Albert win against him? As far as he knew, Albert isn’t an archangel.

“Albert-.” But the angel cuts him off, silencing him. 

“What I choose to do and whom I choose to be with is none of your business.” The blonde retorts.

“It is MY business when I see the angel that is supposed to be hunting demons as the duty entrusted by Father is hanging around with them instead.” The archangel bristles.

“Do not test me, Michael!”

“Or what? You will challenge me?”

“Yes.” The blonde grits out.

That only made the archangel laugh. “You are an even bigger idiot than I thought you were, Albert.” He remarks snidely.

“So be it.” In a flash of speed that is incomprehensible to the human eye, the two angels took flight to the air, nearly sending Chris into the waters from the force of the gale winds left in their wake. As for the humans nearby, they weren’t so lucky and were sent flying into the waters below.

Amidst the panic, Chris tries to find the two angels but he couldn’t find them anywhere in the sky. Either they had flown out to a much more isolated area to battle it out or had gone so far out that the clouds hid them from sight.

“Damn it!” With a frantic heartbeat, Chris ran up back the wooden deck, doing his best to avoid the now panicked crowd, whilst fearing the worst. This was after all Michael the archangel. Even the elder demons dare not fight against Michael and those who did would usually end up dead.

He couldn’t lose his new friend. Not when he had a say in it.

* * *

Up in the stratosphere, away from the sight of humans and a certain demon, the two angels were locked in a ferocious battle. Swords now summoned forth, the two clashed with such force that the loud clangs of their swords could be heard at a wide radius.

“I knew that you weren’t up for this task! You were never meant to pick up a sword! You weren't even there during the majority of the War, no doubt hiding like the coward that you are!” Michael sneers.

“Shut up!” Albert roars, seeing red. “You don't know what happened so don't you dare accuse me of cowardice!”

How dare Michael called him a coward. He didn't know what had happened to him then when the War broke out, didn't know what he had gone through! No one except their Father did. And even if the archangel did, he figured Michael wouldn't even care. He would only just belittle him for being so weak and so trusting. 

“You are to obey Father nothing more. For you to disobey Him and to be with that thing! I knew that you were bound to fall in the footsteps of the Fallen Morningstar!”

“Fuck you!”

“And you’ve become even cruder. No doubt thanks to that thing’s influence.”

“He’s not a thing! He is far better than you haughty lot!”

That only made Michael laugh as they flew in once more, clashing their swords once more causing sparks to fly. “You don’t even know what he is! Despite you being tasked to be our Father’s hunter, you don’t know! This is just utterly hilarious.”

“What in Father’s name are you talking about?”

“He is not the average demon that you would encounter in your hunts. He is created by our Fallen brothers and sisters to be their weapon and storm Heaven!”

Albert inhaled sharply to this. He couldn’t believe it. He refused to believe it.

“You lie!”

“I may be an arrogant bastard as you think that I am but I NEVER LIE!” Michael shouts, seeing an opening then and feinting an attack.

Still stunned over the news of Chris possibly being Hell’s weapon of destruction, Albert attempted to defend himself from the feint only to leave himself open. Horrendous pain runs through his back as Michael severs his right wing and he screams in agony.

The pain was unimaginable. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, even far worse than when a demon’s claws dug and tore into his flesh.

Unable to hold himself in the air with one wing, Albert lost control falling back to the Earth with increasing speed.

As he blacks out from the pain and blood loss, all he remembered was seeing Michael staring down at him coldly. It was clear he had cast his judgment.

His Father through Michael had.

And it tore him apart as he plummeted down from the skies.

* * *

_“Higher! I need to get to higher ground!”_

Chris had scanned every inch of the darkening sky above as much as possible yet there was still no sign of Albert. In his urgency, he figured perhaps higher ground may help once the buildings were out of the way. Yet, there was still no sight of the angel.

Leaping onto the top of each skyscraper, each one higher than the last, he desperately scans the horizon hoping to find any glimpse of the blonde. _“Damn it, where the hell are you, Albert!?”_

As if his thoughts were heard, he saw a flash in the distance plunging down faster towards the highest skyscraper in the city. It appeared to be a comet but Chris’s sharp eyesight saw that it was no rock from outer space that was plummeting straight for the Earth.

It was the angel he had been looking for. 

“Albert!” He cries out in horror. With no time to waste, he hurries his pace and starts for the skyscraper hoping to reach Albert before he crashes into the building.

“Come on, come on!” He screams but he knew that there was no way he could reach Albert in time.

He wasn’t going to be able to make it.

_“No! I can’t give up now!”_ But how can he save him? How can he reach him in time?

A deep call within him then erupts forth without warning and roars to let its chains free so that he may reach Albert before it was too late. **“DO IT! AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE HIM!”**

He didn’t know this call, but if it could save Albert…

So he lets the dark force within him break free and his mind goes blank. Red demonic runes and ancient tattoos started covering every inch of his skin as obsidian scales started to cover the sides of his face and going down all the way to his neck, shoulders, arms and chest. Curved black horns also protruded from his forehead but they were much more elongated than their usual length. Cold blood-red eyes and slit pupils replaced the once warm hazel eyes with his teeth extending out into razor sharp fangs and his nails into claws. Add in, he started to quickly gain more muscle giving him a more muscled and bulky appearance tearing the sneakers and shirt he wore into shreds as he starts gaining speed faster and faster.

The soul that was Chris no longer existed in this being. Instead a dark, malevolent force had taken over with only one goal in mind.

Dashing and leaping across the tall buildings, the demon never stopped with the one goal it had in his mind driving it to go faster.

Reaching the edge of the closest skyscraper it was on, it gathers all its strength into the muscles of its legs and takes one massive leap across the sky flying all the way up and catching the falling angel in its arms. Even with the speed and force that Albert was falling at, it didn’t stop its trajectory and the demon still continued upwards landing on the rooftop of the skyscraper.

The iron scent of blood fills its nostrils and it growls sensing how weak Albert was. The malevolent force of Hell wanted to tear whomever had harmed the angel apart but it knew now was not the time.

Now it needed to find safety.

**“SAFETY. HOME. OUR HOME!”**

Picking Albert gently in its arms, the hulking creature makes its way back to the apartment not once losing its pace nor stopping to even take a breath.

All that mattered was the angel in its arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long wait and I thank everyone who has been so patient. What do you think will happen to Albert now? Will he live? Or is there a possibility he might perish? Will Chris lose his friend? All these questions will be answered.

Regaining control from this dark force was a very difficult experience. While he did allow it to take control of his body for the time being to save Albert, he had no intention of letting this malevolent force take his free will away. So he fought like hell no pun intended.

He clawed back to his senses just as his feet touched on the floor of the balcony, sending this monstrous beast retreating back to the dark crevices of his mind snarling and cursing at him with his body returning back to its normal form. The runes that had dotted his body melted away like ink and his horns sunk back into the flesh of his forehead leaving intact skin behind once more. Without another care on the dark force that had taken over his body, Chris rushes right into the apartment and into the bedroom, kicking the door open and hurrying over to the bed carefully and gently laying Albert on his stomach on the bed. 

Upon seeing the gaping wide wound on the angel's back and watching it continue to gush out blood in great torrents, the demon's heart was gripped with terror. Add in, those wings that Albert so adored were a mess. One wing gone and the other wing now laying limply over the side of the bed the feathers now dull and lifeless. This only made Chris’s fear and worry increase even more.

Why was Albert still bleeding? The wound was supposed to be closed by now! He knew angels could heal from the most grievous of injuries yet that wasn’t happening right now before his eyes.

He wish he could perform the healing arts to stop the bleeding but that wasn’t possible for him. No creature of Hell had such an ability. But he had to find a way to stop the bleeding. If he didn’t, he feared the worst. Could angels die from massive blood loss? If they did, would their souls return to Heaven or would it be a permanent death of the soul?

He dare not test such a theory.

“Come on, come on! Think, Chris! How can you stop the bleeding?”

That’s when he remembered. Rebecca. He could call Rebecca. Being a medical student, she would have acquired the knowledge needed on how to treat injuries.

But then… that would mean revealing who they were to her.

Now he was stuck in a dilemma. Don’t call her and Albert may die. Call her and she may be driven mad with the knowledge that Heaven and Hell exists or avoid them forever perhaps even reveal who they really are on the internet.

He couldn’t. He just couldn’t. But as he glances down at the still angel on the bed, he made up his mind then. He had to do it.

 _"I’m sorry Albert."_ Pulling his phone out from his pocket (which miraculously didn’t fall out when he had been running and leaping from skyscraper to skyscraper), he speed dials the medical student.

It didn’t take long for her to pick up. “Hello? Chris? What’s up?” Rebecca asked tiredly.

“Rebecca. I need your help. It’s Albert.”

That got the young woman’s attention. “Albert? What happened to him?” The young woman asked, now sounding alert and very concerned.

“He’s badly injured and bleeding a lot. I-I don’t know what to do!”

“What!? Where do you live? I’m coming there right now!”

“The apartment just down the block from the bar we met. Let me know before you reach the apartment, I’ll help you enter the apartment unit we’re staying in.” Suddenly, Chris heard Albert give out one long exhale and then nothing.

He could no longer hear the angel’s breaths nor the angel’s heartbeat. All he was greeted with was silence.

“No!” The demon screams, his heart plummeting to the floor. 

“Chris!? What’s wrong?”

“Albert, h-he’s stopped breathing!” The demon cried out, panic and terror sinking its claws deeper into his heart. 

“You need to calm down first, Chris! Listen carefully to what I’m about to tell you!” Rebecca says as she frantically gets her medical gear and starts for the door.

The demon takes in deep breaths attempting to calm himself and once he had regained some semblance of control, he then asks her what he had to do. Rebecca then begins to instruct him through the phone and Chris followed them all.

Gently turning the angel onto his back, Chris then lays his palms right over Albert’s heart.

“Please. Please just hurry!”

“I'm on my way now! Just do what I told you and if it doesn't work, repeat it!”

Chris did so, counting internally as he pumped Albert’s chest hard enough to make the angel’s ribs crack alarming him but he kept on going. Cracked ribs was better than having Albert dead before him. Pressing his lips to the angel’s lips, he shivers feeling just how utterly cold Albert was as he breathes in two puffs of air into the angel’s lungs desperately hoping that this would bring Albert back to life.

Yet, nothing happened. The angel still remained lifeless on the bed.

This couldn't be happening. This had to be a nightmare that he just need to be woken up from. But demons can't have nightmares. 

“Come on Albert, come on!” Chris cries out as he repeats the entire cycle again. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he continued to try to save the angel underneath his hands.

Lost in his fervor and panic, he nearly didn’t hear his phone ringing in his frantic attempts to save Albert.

Reaching for it and picking the call up, Chris answers, “Rebecca? Where are you!? He’s still not breathing!”

“I’m close! I’m just about to reach the apartment!”

That was all Chris needed to hear. Immediately, he dashes out onto the balcony and drops down to the alleyway. Making his way out of the alley, he nearly barrels right into Rebecca if it were not for his sharp reflexes.

“Chris!?”

“No time to explain! Just… Just please don’t freak out.” Chris says. Without wasting any time, Chris picks her up in her arms much to her shock and alarm. "Chris what are you doing!? Put me down!" She demanded. But the demon ignored her. Instead, he hurries back into the alleyway and as soon as he was out of the cameras' line of vision, he makes the great leap back into the penthouse making the young woman in his arms scream and clutch onto him for dear life.

Landing perfectly on the balcony, Chris takes her into the bedroom where Wesker was.

“W-What?” Rebecca muttered, unable to take her eyes off the large wing draping over the side of the bed.

“I-It’s a long story.”

She just couldn’t process what she had just witnessed. There was Albert dying and what appeared to be a wing sprouting from his back and Chris having just made a jump that only the superheroes she had read in comics could even do.

This was all too much. But there was one central thought amidst the whirlwind of thoughts running through her brain.

Albert. Dying.

Shaking her head, she reins in her shock and heads over to where the angel was. Without another word, she starts working on Albert in an attempt to save his life. She may not know the anatomy of an angel but she knew the anatomy of a human. Judging from how he appeared human barring the wings, she assumed that he may have a similar internal structure so she could start from there.

Chris could only watch with wide eyes as their human friend did her best to save the dying angel. He felt utterly helpless as he stood there by the end of the bed unable to do a thing.

He had no knowledge on how to bring someone back from the brink of death. He could not perform even one of the healing arts. He had nothing.

He was just a completely useless waste of space.

Time seemed to slow down the longer that Albert remained lifeless. Until he heard a weak thud. And then after a long pause, another stronger thud. And then another one. And then another. It was then he realized he was hearing Albert’s heartbeat.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Rebecca looks over to the demon and gives him a small smile. “He’s back.” She says nearly making him fall to the floor on his knees and cry out in relief. “Just let me assess the injury and try to treat it.”

The demon hurries over and helps Rebecca roll Albert onto his stomach once more and the young woman turned pale when she saw the gruesome wound. Still, she kept her cool and did her best to treat the injury. Snipping off the last string of thread, she bandages up the stitched wound close before then turning to Chris.

“Let’s leave and let him rest for the time being.” She said but Chris knew there was another reason for that. 

The demon gulps and nods, following her out of the bedroom and into the living room. No doubt that Rebecca had so many questions about what he had just witnessed and he wasn’t looking forward to answering them.

Why is his luck always the worst?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter in this fic and we are coming to a close soon. Good news is, Albert awakes! Still, its far from over because Rebecca now knows, Albert is bound to find out and well Chris and Albert are in for long overdue talk. Have a good night and hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“So let me get this straight… you’re telling me you’re a demon from Hell and Albert is an angel from Heaven?” Rebecca asks slowly, reeling internally from this astounding piece of news that she was hearing.

They were now sitting in the living room letting Albert rest for the time being although Chris wished he could be anywhere else but here answering all of Rebecca’s questions. The tension was palpable that a knife could slice right through it.

Gripping his pants nervously, Chris nods. “I know this all sounds crazy and no doubt you probably want to run out of here and never see us again. I’m relieved that you haven’t gone mad from this piece of knowledge. But… please, all I ask is that you don’t tell the whole world of our existence. We just want to live in relative peace.”

Instead of a reply, an awkward silence befell between them. Chris cursed internally at his stupidity. How does one move on from having their world turned upside down in a matter of minutes? No doubt she’s already rejected them both.

_"This is it. She is going to bolt out of here wishing she had never met us. Not that I could blame her."_ The demon figures, bracing himself for the painful rejection from his new friend. It would no doubt hurt but he could never hate her for it. If it weren’t for Rebecca, he would have lost Albert. He would forever be grateful to her for saving the angel.

Yet in a stunning turn of events, instead of rejection, he was met with an answer that he never thought he would hear from a human.

“I will be honest, this… this is really overwhelming for me, Chris. But… But I’m not leaving you two.”

_"Wait. What?"_

“Sorry, what did you just say?” Chris gapes, still trying to process what he had just heard.

“I’m not leaving. If you think that just because I learned my two friends are from Heaven and Hell is going to make me run, you can forget that.”

“I… I just hadn’t expected that.”

“I mean, I wasn’t expecting this either. I never imagined my two new friends would be a demon and an angel.” The young woman chuckles a bit nervously.

“Well that’s true. And I’m… I’m glad that you’re still here, Rebecca.”

“So am I. I mean it.”

Suddenly, they heard a loud shatter from the bedroom followed by a loud groan. In a flash, the two got up and quickly ran into the room to see Albert awake, the lamp that had been on the cabinet now shattered on the floor toppled over by the great wing, with his face clearly twisted in pain.

“Gah! Hurts!” He yowls.

“Albert!” Chris cries out and rushes forth to catch him before the angel could topple over the side of the bed.

“Albert, stop moving or else you’ll open the wound.” Chris says but it was like the angel didn’t hear him.

The pain lancing through his back was so great that the angel just couldn’t focus. All he could catch was that Chris was there by his side but that was about it as pain once again tore deep into his body.

Rebecca quickly joins them, taking out a bottle of painkillers from her bag. “Here. This should help.” She says, taking out a single pill and giving it to Chris. “Give him this. If it still doesn’t work, give him one more pill. Give him another dose if he is still in pain but only after six hours later.”

Can angels even overdose? She honestly didn’t want to test it out.

Taking the pill, Chris quickly gave it to Albert. “Here, Albert. Take this.”

Albert easily downed it. Minutes ticked by and slowly his face eased up and relaxed as the pain was slowly washed away by the painkiller.

“What… happened? Rebecca?” The angel groans, confused as to why the human was here.

And then he noticed that his wing was out. _‘Wait. Don’t tell me… SHE SAW IT!?”_

Seeing the alarm on the angel’s face, the demon knew then he had to tell him the truth. There was no point of hiding it. “…She knows.” Chris confesses confirming what Albert suspected.

“You… You told her!?” The angel yells, furious that the demon could be so careless to reveal their existence to the human. Did he not know that the consequences could be dire for them all?

“I had no choice, Albert! Y-You were dead!”

_"What?"_

“You weren’t breathing. Your heart stopped. I couldn’t heal you nor do I know how to bring you back from the dead. I had to call Rebecca to help. She saved your life.” The demon explained.

Albert turned to look at Rebecca and noticed how exhausted she looked. “You… You saved my life? And still you are here?” The angel asked bewildered that the human still remained here by his side.

“You’re my friend, Albert. And so is Chris. I’m not just going to abandon you both just because you both aren’t human.”

This was just utterly overwhelming. Not only had he died but now here was this human helping him despite now knowing of the existence of the heavenly and hellish realms.

While he could not fault Chris for what he had to do, he was still upset that the demon would share such information despite of the circumstances.

“If you could, Rebecca, could you leave me and Chris for a bit?”

“Of course. I’ll just wait in the living room.” The young woman replies, getting the hint. She just hoped Chris wouldn’t get into too much trouble for telling her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Albert then rounds his attention on the demon with a cold glare almost akin to ice.

“You shouldn’t have told her, Chris.” He hisses furiously.

“And just let you die? I wasn’t going to let that happen!” Chris argues back.

“You should have.” The angel muttered, much to the demon’s horror.

“What? No! How could you even say that?”

“Why do you care, Chris? At the end of the day, I’m an angel and you’re a demon. We’re supposedly sworn enemies even if we are on amicable terms now.” The angel sighs. Add in that he was no longer part of realm above. He was no more than an traitor that no one would ever give a second thought to. He no longer had a purpose. He was better off dead than alive. 

That begs the question. Why did he care? The angel had a good point. Was it because Albert was a dear friend? He could agree on that. But… deep down, a part of him knew that it was so much more. The very thought of losing Albert had never instilled so much terror into him. Not even when the angel had tried to slice his head off back then.

“I… I just couldn’t lose you.” Chris murmurs.

Dropping to sit on the edge of the bed, he wraps his arms around Albert and buries his face into the angel’s shoulder. “Just watching you bleed out on the bed as well as hearing you take your last breath and your heart beat for the last time terrified me like never before.”

“I don’t… understand?”

“I just… I don’t know how to explain this. I care about you as a friend, Albert. But in that moment, when you died right before me, it was like someone had torn my soul in half and took that half away.”

Tears filled the brunette’s eyes and dripped onto the smooth skin below. “I couldn't lose you, Albert. So I had to tell Rebecca.” 

Shocked would be an understatement. Albert had no idea of how deep the demon’s feelings ran for him. While he did look at Chris as a friend as well, to know that if he were gone that it would just be soul-crushing to the demon… That sounded just like what those humans whom had lost their other half would say back in the heavenly realm.

Swallowing thickly, Albert shifted letting Chris bury his face into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms and one wing around the demon. “I understand.” He murmurs.

“I’m sorry.”

“Like I said. I understand. You don’t have to apologize.”

Sniffling, the demon merely tightened his hold on the angel. The two sat there neither of them speaking a word, just glad to hold the other in their arms.

Slowly pulling away, the two stared into each other’s eyes. Chris wasn’t sure what had come over him then but in that moment, without a word, he leans in and kisses Albert on the lips.

He hadn’t realized how smooth Albert’s lips were as all he had been thinking of initially was saving the blonde. But now that the angel was here and breathing, he memorized it all. The feel of his warm, smooth lips against his own, no longer freezing when he first clamped his own lips against the angel’s as well as the strong heartbeat thudding from beneath the angel's ribs against his own chest made him sigh and his eyes fluttered close in peaceful bliss.

At first, the angel stiffened as he tried to process what was happening. It was utterly strange to him. Having never been kissed before, by a demon no less, was unlike any sensation he had ever felt. Yet, it was the most pleasant sensation too. 

Even more pleasant than playing the piano back in his Heavenly home.

_“No. Heaven is no longer my home. But… in turn I’ve found another.”_

A home that did not punish him nor reject him for having desires. A home that only encouraged him to let his desires free with eagerness.

Chris was his new home.

Michael’s words then rang through his head recalling what the archangel told him.

**_“He is created by our Fallen brothers and sisters to be their weapon and storm Heaven!”_ **

It was a massive revelation that shook him to the core. As he looks at the demon, he noticed that Chris's shirt was gone as well as his sneakers and his pants torn. Did it have to do with him becoming this weapon? Or did he fight Michael? Those were questions that lingered in his head. 

Yet, as he felt Chris’s lips on his own, he found that he could care less about it. He could give less of a damn about them. He wouldn't weep if Hell decided to storm Heaven itself without Chris’s help.

Yet, he figured that he should share this to Chris but that was for another time.

Right now, he just wanted to hold the demon and never let him go.

Wrapping an arm around the demon’s waist, Albert pulls him in further, his own eyes peacefully shutting close as he takes in the warmth of Chris’s lips and the heat radiating off the demon that reminded him of a burning star in the deep abyss of space.

The demon’s heart burst with happiness and disbelief. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Albert wanted this just as much as he did. They would have not parted if it were not for the need of air. Even angels and demons still needed to breathe.

Eyes blinking open and panting softly, Chris smiles. “Didn’t expect you to return it.”

“Neither did I. But I suppose you’ve changed my perspective of you.” Albert replies returning a smile of his own that took Chris's breath away for a moment. 

_"Why doesn't he smile more? He looks even more handsome when he does!"_ Chris wonders internally. 

Taking Chris’s hand, Albert places it over his heart. “You are infuriating and annoying but you are also kind-hearted and accepting. Not only that, you’ve showed me that there is more to life than just following my Father’s orders. But most of all, you’ve accepted me when you did not have to.”

“Albert…”

“Father would gladly throw me out once I stepped out of my role. That’s what he did through Michael’s sword.” The angel continued, his smile now gone as his gaze slightly shifted to his remaining wing.

It was just horrendous and awful. It was like he was missing a limb which in a way it is. His wing made up who he is and to have one of them ripped away from him so violently was the greatest violation to his being.

Seeing how deeply upset Albert was nearly made that dark force within him return and it took all of his strength to not let it loose. Albert shouldn’t see it. He didn’t want him to see it. He didn’t want to see Albert reel away from him in disgust.

It would only destroy him.

“I’ll make sure he’ll ever regret hurting you.” Chris growls.

“He’ll only destroy you. I’d rather you don’t.” The angel just couldn’t imagine a life without the demon in it. He couldn’t let Michael take away his last bit of happiness. He wouldn’t let Michael and his Father win.

“But-!”

“Please, Chris. Just… Just stay here by my side.”

How could Chris say no to that? Nodding, Chris simply inched closer and the two of them fell back onto the bed cuddling close. “I… I don’t know what this is that I’m feeling. I don’t even know how to put it to words. Let alone what we are now at this point. But I just know that I don’t want you gone from my life. The thought of losing you just… just terrifies me to the core.” He whispers.

“You won’t. You won’t lose me and… and I don’t want to lose you too either, Chris. So don’t go picking fights you can’t win.” The angel whispers, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the top of Chris’s head.

The two would have stayed there if it were not for the fact that Rebecca was still waiting for them. Remembering that their guest was still outside, Chris got up. Albert was about to follow suit but the demon insisted he rest on the bed.

“I can just call her in. Don’t strain yourself.”

“I feel like a burden if I don’t.”

“You’re not! Just sit back and rest okay?”

Thankfully, the angel didn’t argue more. Chris chalked it up to Albert still feeling exhausted and weak from the fight he had with Michael and the massive blood loss he had sustained. Peeking his head into the living room, Chris calls out to Rebecca to come in.

Quickly, the young woman was on her feet and entered the room, heading over to Albert’s side to check if her patient was feeling better.

Seeing that her patient was indeed feeling much better, she smiles full of relief. “All you need now is bed rest. Don’t move too much lest you tear your stitches open.”

“I’ll heal quickly.”

“Well it’s clearly not now. Don’t be stubborn! I don’t want Chris calling me telling me that you’re bleeding out again.” She scolds him lightly, her smile dropping for a moment as worry takes hold within her. It was too close. Way too close.

Seeing the worry etched on the human’s face, Albert gave in. “Alright. I will do as you request.” He grumbles, clearly not too happy to be cooped up here.

“I’ll take care of him, Rebecca.” The demon says. Stepping close, he pulls the human into a tight hug. “Thank you so much. For everything.”

“Hey, it’s what friends do.” She smiles, returning the hug with her own.

Pulling apart, Chris takes her back down to the alleyway. Bidding their goodbyes, the two went their separate ways with Chris returning to the penthouse once Rebecca had walked out of the alley and out of sight. Joining Albert once more in the bedroom, the demon crawls onto the bed under the covers and snuggles close to Albert’s side.

“You’re so clingy.” Albert teases him.

“Just sleep, will you birdbrain?” Chris chuckles.

“I don’t need sleep.” The angel replies back only to suddenly give out a loud yawn.

“You were saying?”

“Fine.” Settling onto the bed, the two of them settle in and slowly drift to sleep holding the other in their arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out from the shadows* Ah um, so I've decided to end this fic for now on this note. Now before you guys get mad, I was actually thinking of doing a sequel for this thus why this is ending here. Let me know what you think of a sequel in development for this fic and if you want to see more adventures of Angel Wesker (now fallen) and Demon Chris. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all of your support for this fic! I'm so glad that so many of you folks are loving this fic. Who knew that such a crazy idea could lead to this. Thank you again and have a good night!

Since that night, the two settled happily into their new life and their new relationship, with Chris tending to Albert as his wound slowly healed and making sure that the angel wasn’t straining himself too much even if Albert complained a bit about him being a mother hen.

But Chris ignored the complaints. Wherever Albert went, he kept an eye on him. Whatever he needed, he would get it happily for the angel. 

But aside from their blooming new relationship, there was also a clear shift from the angel's old demeanor which Chris took notice of.

Whereas before Albert had been quiet, now he had become more open towards him even appearing to be at greater ease around him. In fact, he would also engage in his desires more often rather than ignore or refuse them.

Some nights, he would ask Chris to play some videos of piano tunes from his phone which he listened to with great delight. What’s even more surprising was that he had even asked Chris if they could go to the same live music bar that the demon had taken him to weeks ago.

It was quite a shocker to Chris catching him off guard completely but he quickly got his senses back and happily obliged.

Once Albert’s wound had healed up completely leaving behind a great scar in the stead of his wing, Chris kept his promise. He took the angel to the live music bar and sat close by the bar watching Albert play the piano to his heart’s content, simply enjoying the entrancing notes that filled the whole room as he sipped the alcoholic drink he ordered.

It was like a spell had befallen and ensnared the whole crowd. What was once a buzzing bar now was as quiet as a mouse as all eyes were now trained on the blonde, the only sound filling the room being the soft piano notes. Even Chris was captivated by it all. It was otherworldly, or perhaps heavenly.

But it left the demon with questions.

How did Albert come to have such talent? Wasn’t he supposed to be one of the many warriors of the realm above? (Well former one now). How long had he been playing before he had taken up the sword?

He figured that Albert may not answer them considering they are very sensitive topics for the angel. He figured that Albert may shut down just like back then in the harbor. 

But his curiosity got the better of him. Perhaps Albert may be more inclined to share considering how he seemed more relaxed around him. So one night, Chris approached him with these questions in mind.

They were laying on the bed with Albert on his side, his back turned towards Chris and the demon too laying on his side right next to the angel, his head propped up with one hand as he runs his fingers along the angel’s back making Albert purr up a storm. 

It was now or never. “Say Albert, if you don’t mind me asking, how long had you been playing before you met me?” Chris asked softly as he gently stroked the angel’s back, avoiding the large scar.

In the blink of an eye, the angel's purrs were cut short and he stiffened. Guilt slams into the demon hard and he then starts to apologize profusely, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

While it did hurt that Albert may still not trust him in sharing his past just as he did with the angel, he could understand. And for fuck’s sake, he couldn’t be upset with Albert for that.

_“He just got kicked out from his old home, you fucking moron. Add in that he's missing a wing!_ _He’s already had to deal with so much on his plate including whatever his past was and there you go asking questions again when you damn well know there would be no answer for it.”_

Suddenly, the blonde spoke up knocking Chris out of his guilt-stricken thoughts. “No. It’s fine. You only wanted to know of my life before and that’s normal for you to question of such when you have already shared your own life to me. I’ve… never been quite open of my life before after all to anyone.” Albert reassures the angel, turning around to face Chris. Guilt punched right through his heart when he saw the guilt, regret, hurt and sorrow etched on the demon’s face. It was never his intention to hurt the demon and he had to correct this mistake now.

Taking the demon’s hand, he takes in a deep breath and starts his tale.

“I wasn’t born as a hunter of the denizens of Hell. When I came into existence, I didn’t even pick a sword up at once. Instead, my hands were used to bring comfort to the souls whom inhabited the Heavenly realm, both humans and angels. But… that wasn’t my true role.”

“What do you mean?”

“My true role lays in my blood. The very same blood coursing through my veins has the power to destroy the souls of any being, be it human, angel or demon. As to why I have this power, I do not know. My Father was never forthcoming of this to me.” 

Dread filled Chris then. “And he forced you to stop playing then?” He questions the angel.

Albert shook his head. “It’s not that. He allowed me to play still but it took me a long time to see my true purpose.”

“What made you see it?”

Albert sighs, lowering his gaze down in an attempt to avoid looking into Chris’s eyes. It was clear he was uncomfortable talking about it.

“You don’t have to tell me Albert. If you want to stop, we can stop now.”

“No it’s fine. I… I trust you Chris. It’s only fair that I share this to the only one whom I trust just as much as that same person gave his trust to me.” He then continues, “The Great War happened. Although I had been taught to fight as all the angels did, I never wished to harm anyone before. I wanted to create not destroy. But that led the same angels, the ones whom fell, and whom I had trusted once to betray me.”

He still remembered it as clear as day even though he tried to forget it completely. Led to the edge of the realm where the darkness of space touched with the great rocky peaks of the realm and the next thing he knew, pushed and trapped into a deep crevice where it was both freezing cold and scorching hot. All alone trapped in the darkness, unable to see even his hands right in front of him as well as burning and freezing at the same time as his howls of pain and pleas of help echoed all around him.

He didn’t know how long he was in there. All he knew was that the moment light filled his vision, he was flying out as fast as his wings could beat. Back to his home, back to Father. Only to see carnage and devastation. Another angel had come by and given him a sword telling him to fight now without giving even him a moment to rest or explain what had happened to him.

There just wasn’t the time for it.

And at the end of the War, there he was. Still breathing but broken and traumatized.

“When He came to me to ask I take up the mantle once more, I whole-heartedly accepted it. From my blood, I blessed this broadsword whom I forged from many meteorites’ metal in the heart of a star.” He murmurs, summoning forth his weapon right in between them.

“I came to be the best hunter but at a heavy cost. To relinquish my desires so I may just focus on my role.”

By the end of the angel’s explanation, Chris was seeing red. He was furious. So furious that he was this close to letting the raging dark force within him out. Roused awake from the rage coursing through the demon, it howled to him, tempting him to let it be free.

**"You know you want it. You want to rip and tear into those feathered pricks! Let me be free and I will carry out your vengeance and rage unto them!"** It roared. 

And oh how sweet its offer is. He could never forgive the angels and the big man upstairs for treating Albert so poorly. How dare they not check on Albert’s well-being? How dare they just push him into the midst of a bloody battle without so much as wondering what had happened to him?

Even worse, not even seeing how broken the angel before him was. What's worse was that Albert's Father most definitely knew. If what he had heard from the demons below speak of the Creator were true, then this was all some sick plan for the angel. No doubt for nefarious reasons. 

“They’re fucking idiots. All of them.” The demon snarls. 

Gently tipping Albert’s chin up to face him, Chris shook his head. “You don’t deserve to suffer through that and you don’t deserve them. You gave them so much only for your Father to come to you at your lowest point and offering you such a role. You, whom had suffered at the hands of those you once trusted, raw from betrayal and filled with rage. Of course you would pick a path that was meant for destruction.”

“Are you saying… I was manipulated?” If that was the case, then what he suspected initially back in the harbor was true. A horrid chill ran through his spine.

That would mean… he was just a puppet. A puppet that had no free will and simply a tool that was being used by its creator. That is being his Father.

“Unfortunately, yes. Your Father is omnipresent. He knows the past, present and future. He knew what he was doing when he 'asked' you of this role when you returned scarred and battered from the War.”

This shook Albert to the very core. The false image he had put up shattered into a million pieces. “I’m nothing more but a rejected tool. I should have… I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!”

“No, no Albert. This isn’t your fault.” Chris reassure him, reaching forth and cupping the angel’s cheek.

“How is it not my fault? I could have fought back!” 

“Albert, you didn’t see it coming.”

“But I was my Father’s creation! I was supposed to know!”

“And so were the humans. They make mistakes too.”

“But… I’m supposed to be better than them.”

“You’re not supposed to be. You’re not supposed to be infallible. Even I am not infallible.” Chris says, leaning in and pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to the angel’s lips.

In a flash, the broadsword was gone. Now forgotten, Albert lets Chris take him. He just wanted to know that there was someone whom cared for him. Someone whom didn’t see him as a tool and just saw him as a living, breathing being. One whom would not turn him away because he had fallen. One whom would heal this shattered heart of his.

As the night went on, they made love. Angel and demon in union. To the rest of the angels and the demons above and below, it would be a betrayal of the highest order but neither of them cared.

All that mattered was the other in their arms.

* * *

As dawn broke, Chris sensed a familiar presence and he awoke to see not just Albert curled up in his arms but also his closest friend standing by the bed not looking too happy.

“Jill?”

“Chris. You have to be the biggest idiot that I’ve ever known.” She says, her red eyes glaring at the angel sleeping in the bed with his arms and wing wrapped around the brunette.

“YOU have a lot to answer for.” She snarls. 

Chris gulps. Boy, this wasn’t going to be good.


End file.
